


and the rain keeps falling down

by sunshinemysme (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Assistant!Yoosung, Boss/Employee Relationship, Chair Sex, Clothed Sex, Crushes, Falling In Love, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Non-Graphic Smut, Office Sex, Riding, Sexual Tension, Smut, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sunshinemysme
Summary: A gush of light on a gloomy, dark day.





	and the rain keeps falling down

Click.

Click.

Click.

The click, click, clicking of his pen, an action done out of pure boredom, is almost in time with the click, click, clicking of the clock on the wall, a clock not moving fast enough.

It’s a rainy, dark day, and the usual sun shining through his office window is covered by crying clouds. It’s still morning—god, it’s been too long to still be morning. The paperwork that sits in front of him is boring, and he‘s rolled his eyes at every knock at his door from an employee in the past hour.

He leans his elbow on the desk and rests his chin in the palm of his hand, twirling the pen between his fingers, glancing down at the unappealing paperwork, a project brought upon him by his father that he’d much rather make about cats. The rain pours outside and hits the window, challenging the clicking.

What Jumin would give for a glass of wine right now.

That’s how he usually copes with the pent up frustration of these kinds of days, when he knows he’ll go home and vent to Elizabeth the 3rd and no one else.

_No one else._

Click.

Click.

Click.

He doesn’t know why he’s standing from his desk chair and leaving his office until he’s out the door. The office building is the same, gloomy mood as the outside world, and he glances at working employees and passersby as he walks down the hallway.

Jumin makes his way to a nearby, familiar cubicle, coming up behind a hardworking employee.

“Assistant Kim.”

Yoosung jumps at the sound of Jumin’s voice, hands coming up from his keyboard, head turning to the side.

“Damn- ah, Mr. Han!”

Jumin’s muscles move on impulse. He leans down and places both hands on Yoosung’s shoulders, whispering into his ear.

“I think it’s time we get you your own office,” he says. “The one right next to mine.”

A clap of thunder from outside.

Yoosung lets out a large breath, turning his rolling chair around to face Jumin, eyes barely locking for a second before averting. He laughs, small and nervous, before his eyes flick back up to meet Jumin’s again.

“That’d... be nice.”

He can’t seem to keep eye contact with Jumin for more than two seconds. Jumin understands; there’s a fluttering feeling in his stomach whenever he looks at Yoosung, but he fights off the urge to pull his eyes away.

He regrets his mindless decision to lean down toward Yoosung like that, to speak in a low voice that only the two of them could hear, _so close to him—_

“Did you want to talk about it with me?”

Jumin blinks once, twice, before he looks down at Yoosung. He brings himself back to reality, clearing his head.

“Oh, uh- y-yes. Yes, we should have a meeting in my office.”

He suddenly needs to wipe his brow, sweat shining his face, and his hand is shaking as he does it. He looks back down at Yoosung, who’s gathering his belongings, biting his lip.

Jumin can’t take his eyes off his lips, even when he stands from his chair, ready to go to Jumin’s office. His eyes avert to meet Yoosung’s, and his heart jumps.

He’s nauseous and hot and needs to lay down. Is he sick? Maybe it’s the storm. Thunder claps, and he’s brought back down to earth again.

“Mr. Han? Jumin?”

“Uh, f-follow me.”

He’s lightheaded, and he can’t think of the right thing to say. He takes a step back, ushering Yoosung to follow him, and turns toward his office. When he looks over his shoulder, Yoosung is right behind him.

His hand is shaking when he reaches out to turn the door handle, and he glances over to Yoosung, who meets his gaze.

“... Ah...”

All Yoosung can do is smile, and it’s a nervous, few-second smile. His eyes never leave Jumin’s, and that’s all Jumin can think about.

He turns the handle and opens the door.

Click.

Click.

Click.

/

“Oh- _oh- aaah,_ oh god, Jumin—!”

The rain pours and pours with intensity outside, striking the window, the sky growing darker and thunder clapping louder. The thunderstorm’s shouting fills Jumin’s office, along with the sounds of Yoosung’s moans as he rides him.

Jumin is kissing his neck, Yoosung’s hands in his hair, and the rolling chair is creaking slightly beneath them. Jumin’s hands travel with a mind of their own, feeling around Yoosung’s waist and up his back, as Yoosung rhythmically rolls his hips against him.

And _fuck,_ he really doesn’t know how they ended up here, with Yoosung sitting in his lap and half their clothes on the floor—but they both know that before they even came into the office, they’d locked eyes for just too long. His head is spinning in remembrance of barely ten minutes ago when they kissed, Yoosung pushing him onto his chair and dry humping him in a way that made him nauseous in overwhelming pleasure and infatuation.

Because Yoosung truly is extraordinary, and the sounds he’s making right now are more beautiful than the storm and the clicking and Jumin’s own moans and breathless words against Yoosung’s skin.

 _“Yoosung-_ oh god, _ahh,_ is this- does it feel—?”

“You’re _amazing.”_ Yoosung’s breathing is heavy, words spilling out of his mouth with each gasp for breath. “It feels amazing, god- _fuck,_ don’t stop, _don’t stop- ohhh, right there—!”_

Yoosung’s moans and pleas become louder, and Jumin moves his hips to meet Yoosung’s, the feeling exploding inside of him and forcing a groan from his mouth. Yoosung gasps, hands tightening in Jumin’s hair.

 _“Yes!_ God, yes- don’t stop, harder, _harder, don’t stop—!”_

Jumin finds his rhythm, rolling his hips up when Yoosung rolls his down, a movement that makes Yoosung moan and curse again. His head is spinning and he feels nauseous, drunk on this feeling.

He’s never had sex before, never done something like this in his life and _god_ , he can’t believe that someone as amazing as Yoosung is riding him right now, moaning and panting his name, _so close to him—_

“I’ve never been t-touched like- like this- _god,_ oh my god, _Yoosung...”_

He hugs Yoosung’s waist, wrapping his arms around him as they move together, Yoosung’s hands leaving his hair and lazily flinging around his neck, fingers gripping at his half-buttoned shirt. Jumin’s kisses move to Yoosung’s shoulder, and he speaks between heavy breaths.

“Don’t stop,” Jumin says, words short and breathless. “Don’t stop, _never stop,_ please, I- I want you, _all of you—”_

His heart is pounding, sweat making his shirt stick to his back, and Yoosung’s movements send a pulsating feeling of pleasure through him that turns his vision blurry. Yoosung gives a response that only fuels this feeling.

“I want you, Jumin, I- _god,_ fuck, _faster! I want you—!”_

Fuck, _someone as amazing as Yoosung is riding him right now,_ and Jumin can still barely believe it. This is something he never knew he wanted, never knew he needed _so badly._

Yoosung’s hands glide across his back, moving up to his shoulders, to his neck, and back to run through his hair. Jumin kisses Yoosung’s neck again, until he feels his grip on his hair tighten. He pulls back, looking into Yoosung’s eyes, before Yoosung leans forward and crashes their lips together.

Jumin returns the kiss immediately, tongue running over Yoosung’s lip and into his mouth. Their kisses are short and needy, only lasting a few seconds each. Yoosung moans into his mouth, bites his lip, curls his fingers into his hair like his life depends on it.

The thunder roars outside, rain pouring harder and harder, the clouds crying and screaming, lightning flashing in the distance.

Click.

Click.

Click.

“I’m in love with you.”

Jumin breaks the kiss to speak against Yoosung’s lips, words falling out of his mouth that were brewing in his mind since their first kiss. His heart is racing, and he feels the fire in his lower body grow larger when he speaks.

“Jumin—”

_“I’m in love with you.”_

His movements become faster, hips pushing against Yoosung’s more erratically, and he feels the built-up pleasure grow closer and closer to a high. He’s getting there, he can feel it, _oh god, oh god—_

“I’m so in love with you, with- with every part of you, I- _god, oh god,_ I want you, _I love you so much—”_

“Touch me.”

He’s gasping for breath, still looking for the right words to express what he’s feeling, when he sees Yoosung’s darkened eyes.

“Touch me, please, _Jumin, touch me—”_

In that moment he ignores the thought that Yoosung is his assistant, they’re having sex in his office and they probably forgot to lock the fucking door; his head is spinning, and his hand is trembling as he reaches down and touches Yoosung, making him let out a shaky breath.

He moves his hand up and down once, twice, three times, and then he moves it faster, and faster, and _faster._

Yoosung is still rolling his hips as Jumin moves his hand, and he’s begging _don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop,_ climbing toward that high point along with Jumin.

He’s so close, he’s almost there, fuck, he can feel it. Yoosung is moaning and panting and reaching that high, too, and all Jumin can think about is how in love he is with this man, how much he wants him, every part of him, and _god, oh god, oh fuck,_ he wants to scream how much he loves Yoosung but- but—

But Yoosung lets out a long, loud moan, and he’s trembling as he flings his arms around Jumin’s neck and hugs him tight, holding him close as Jumin still moves his hand through Yoosung’s climax.

_“Jumin—!”_

The sound of his name escaping his mouth one more time pushes Jumin over the edge.

He groans, rolling his hips up to Yoosung’s one last time, reaching that high, pleasure coursing through him and arms hugging Yoosung’s waist. The pleasure is pulsating and intense, and Jumin feels like he’s drowning in an ocean and can’t breathe, starting his fall down a cliff.

He’s gasping and panting for air, hands shaking and sweaty, palpable humidity growing and growing, putting pressure on that one spot in his lower body. Jumin’s eyes roll, Yoosung’s skin burning against his own.

He’s falling, and falling, and falling, muscles relaxing, Yoosung collapsing on top of him, arms nonchalantly around his shoulders. He leans back in his chair, hugging Yoosung against his chest.

His vision is unfocused and his mouth is still agape, eyes wide open and pupils dilated. He can feel Yoosung breathing, weight pressed against him.

He needs a painkiller. His headache is splitting, and his heart rate is beginning to slow down, Yoosung’s warmth keeping him calm.

Their breathing slows, the air between them humid. It’s a whole new reality for Jumin, and his head is in the clouds until Yoosung speaks.

“You have no idea... how long I’ve wanted to do that...”

/

Lightning flashes in the distance, white flickering in the window. Jumin sees it in the corner of his eye, looking over Yoosung’s hair, who’s pressing kisses against his neck.

Yoosung’s tongue runs over Jumin’s skin, teeth lightly biting down, hands gliding across his chest and unbuttoning his shirt. Jumin sighs, closing his eyes, hands roaming.

“I’m in love with you, too.”

Yoosung speaks in a low whisper against Jumin’s skin, and he kisses right under his earlobe and speaks again.

“I’ve been... in love with you for months...” he says. “Ever since you hired me...”

Jumin thinks back to earlier, to talking with Yoosung at his desk, to his heart racing when they locked eyes, to his head spinning and palms sweating.

_No one else._

“I think I’ve been attracted to you for a while,” Jumin says, humming as Yoosung’s teeth nip at his skin again. “It took me this long to realize... how much I love you.”

“God, it’s like I fell asleep at my desk and I’m dreaming.” Yoosung lets out a laugh. “I never want to wake up...”

Jumin hugs Yoosung tighter, pulling him closer against his chest. His breath is hot and the air is humid, and he hears the rain pouring and pouring as Yoosung kisses his neck.

And the rain keeps falling down, clouds crying and thunder roaring, the sky dark.

But inside his office is a bright light, and it flashes longer than the lighting, and it stays.

Click.

Click.

Click.

**Author's Note:**

> and after that they start dating, and have meetings in jumin’s office so jumin can tell him how much he loves him but also so yoosung can go down on him
> 
> thank u for reading! ily
> 
> tumblr: bisexualray  
> 


End file.
